This invention relates, in general, to tilt detectors, and more particularly to optoelectronic tilt detectors.
Tilt detectors are used in a variety of applications including medical, automotive, and industrial controls. In the medical field, for example, a tilt detector may be used in electronically controlled vaporizing systems which dispense precise quantities or dosages of drugs. These vaporizing systems must be in a spatial orientation such that their angle of tilt is within a specified design limit. The tilt detector monitors the vaporizing system's angle of tilt and indicates when the angle of tilt is within or exceeds the design limit. In the event the angle of tilt exceeds the specified design limit, the vaporizing system is disabled to prevent dispensation of incorrect drug dosages.
Typically, the tilt detector includes tilt detector circuitry comprising a heavy metal such as, for example, mercury. However, heavy metals are expensive and pose an environmental hazard. More particularly, the use of mercury must be eliminated to adhere to future environmental laws. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a tilt detector capable of accurately and economically indicating tilt or offset without the use of heavy metals such as mercury.